Unbound
by Xishmish
Summary: AU Emma and Regina are best friends who work for the FBI; Regina hasfallen for her colleague and friend and is afraid of losing her if she confesses her feelings. A series of events lead to an unexpected moment when the blonde might lose everything she has before having the chance to be brave enough to go for it. Sort of a slow burn rated M for sex and violent themes.
**A/N: Just an idea that came to mind. This is a bit far from these characters and anything I've done before so let me know what you think. Emma and Regina are best friends who work for the FBI; Regina has fallen for her colleague and friend and is afraid of losing her if she confesses her feelings. A series of events lead to an unexpected moment when the blonde might lose everything she has before having the chance to be brave enough to go for it. In each chapter I will have a flash back where you'll get to see them meet and bond. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Scavenger Hunt - Ghosts**

Life for 33-Year-old Regina was incredibly demanding; her 4-year-old son was the gentle, calming effect that balanced everything out for her. Between the incessant flux of responsibilities and arduous schedules her job required, it was easy for anyone to sometimes feel out of touch with life and everything that was beautiful in it.

The brunette loved her profession; and just like every single one of her teammates, including her best friend, Emma Swan; she lived for the promising part of the usually gruesome line of work, thinking that behind the darkest minds and nights, impatiently waited a brighter day, messenger of something divergent.

The pair had met that first day of Regina's transfer into the unit in Francisco, and the rest was simple history.

For the entirety of Henry's life; Emma and Regina had watched a single professional handshake sprout into one of the most amazing bonds and friendships any living human could ever hope to find in a lifetime. The women spent an incredible amount of time together. Somewhere between catching bad guys, sharing nights of long talks and red wine, or simply caring for Henry, things had begun to shift inside, at least for Regina. The brunette had been dealing with overwhelming emotions for the blonde. She didn't know exactly when she had started to see her best friend and teammate as something more.

This, however, Regina kept to herself; like many other things. She had tried her very best to maintain Emma unaware of these newly awaked feelings and thoughts. So far the blonde had not caught her watching with painful yearning. Regina was as surreptitious as she was clever and professional; in fact, no one in her team had taken notice of what had been tearing her insides apart for months.

Brown eyes focused on the diagram displaying the layout of the house they were about to raid. The team of FBI agents gathered together in their headquarters, planning each move cautiously.

Regina bit her bottom lip and looked up at her boss and good friend, Gold. "If what Green says is true, then we can't simply blast his door down." The selflessly sophisticated woman pointed out, enunciating each word with a kind of perfection that melted deliciously with her voice.

Emma readied her gun and placed it in the holster strapped to her waist. "Regina's right, Gold, if this guy actually has kids there, then busting him is going to require a completely different approach."

The usually serious and calm man blinked with earnest tranquility. "That's where Regina comes in, the target keeps a strict routine, he should arrive home between 5:30 and 6:00 pm… she will knock at their door as a civilian and alert us if there are, in fact, any minors in the house."

Emma grinned and looked at her best friend. "Who would be able to resist her motherly charms, right?"

The brunette mirrored the blonde's grin.

"Exactly," Said Green. The short, blonde agent walked towards Regina, holding a small roll of clear tape and minuscule microphone attached to a tiny; almost undetectable wire. "Avert your eyes boys..."

The ingenious woman waved both items in front of the brunette's face apologetically, looking at the buttons of her perfectly fitted white shirt.

Regina began to unbutton them without questioning what had to be done. Neal scratched the back of his head and turned his attention elsewhere. Gold was far too invested in studying the map of the area to even break contact with it. Jefferson grinned and shook his head, lightly amused; the man joined Gold, while Emma simply looked at her friend's brown eyes from across the table and smiled with shimmering, green eyes.

Regina looked down at her now exposed toned stomach and observed as agent Green skillfully tapped her.

Gold pointed at the map and looked over at Jefferson "You and Emma will guard the surroundings at a close, but discrete distance. Wait for Regina to lure both children out of the house, and then we go in; Green and I will be across the street inside the ice cream truck… The rest of the squad will surround the streets parallel and behind…. Here and here." The man looked up from the diagram and to each and every single member of his skilled team. "This is as close as we'll get to this guy; it's our only opportunity to catch him."

They all shared knowing looks.

Once Regina had buttoned her shirt back up; her teammates began to secure their respective Kevlar vests.

"Neal, you will cover for Regina." Gold added and the other man nodded.

"You got it."

"Alright, let's do this." Emma said.

The man in question was a highly evasive murderer who had been leading the group all over San Francisco on a wild goose chase. The individual was highly smart and holder of a very unsuspecting profile, they had recently identified and located him after nearly two weeks of dead ends and empty leads.

* * *

Inside the white, box-shaped ice cream truck; Green typed on the laptop in front of her, trying to get sound from Regina's tap. Gold kept a watchful eye on the house in question, the subject's driveway was empty… no cars meant they had beat him to the punch.

As the woman tinkered with the sound program; she spoke: "Don't you think the ice cream truck cover has been a tad overused?"

Gold never took his eyes away from the house. "You'd be surprised of just how effective seasoned tactics can be, agent Green."

Grainy sounds invaded Green's earphones, and the short blonde excitedly expected for the familiar voice to come through. "Regina, can you hear me?" Green said; eyes quickly darted to the bottom right corner of the screen showing 5:40 pm.

'Affirmative.'

"Excellent. Cassidy, what's your 20?" Green asked, invested in the task as she continued to type.

The male voice came through seconds later. "Right side of the house; all clear."

About twenty feet away from the dwelling; Emma touched the lightly tanned earpiece as she listened and stealthily walked to her set location.

'Swan, do you copy me?' The female voice came through Emma's earbud.

"Loud and clear."

'Jefferson, give me your two o, please,'

The hazel-eyed man stood about fifty feet away from Emma; he nodded at his coworker. "Both Swan and I are in position; ready and alert." Emma nodded back at him and placed her hand on her gun, ready to draw it out if needed.

"Agent Mills, you have the green light; we are ready." Agent Green spoke from the ice cream truck.

Regina crossed the street and walked to the door of the all-American house. After taking a deep breath and finding her center; she rang the doorbell. Regina scanned the area, hoping to get an answer quickly; she looked at the watch on her wrist and felt adrenaline rush through her veins as each hand of the timekeeping device moved without falter.

No answer.

The brunette agent looked up and down the street, making sure the target was not yet in sight. She rang again.

Seconds after, she clearly heard a set of whispers behind the door.

Regina discretely leaned closer to the wooden barrier and realized that the voices belonged to children; there was absolutely no doubt in her mind. Regina lowered her head and softly spoke to her chest, in hopes the tap would capture her message to her teammates.

"I hear children."

To Regina's surprise; a shy and cautious click announced to her that the door was being opened by the very children she was there to save. As the woman looked down; a pair of blue eyes were revealed to her, a timid pout was painted on a brunette, young girl's face. The agent guessed 7 to 8 years old. As the door swung completely open, a slightly older boy with similar features came into view, he was probably only a year older. They both looked clean and well taken care of, aside from the deep sadness and fear in their eerily calmed demeanor. Right then and there; Regina knew these children had endured much.

The beautiful woman immediately smiled genuinely. "Hi…"

The young girl looked at her brother as if searching for approval to return the greeting and smile. He simply stared back at her and shrugged.

"Is your dad home?" Regina asked with a jovial tone.

It broke her heart to think these innocent and obviously distressed children were there, right in front of her, at the mercy of a monster... with no one to simply pick them up and take them away from it all. She thought of her son, Henry, and how unlucky these kids had been.

Seeing that the pair was reluctant to answer, the woman figured they were actually alone.

"My name is Regina…" The gentle gleam in the brunette's eyes made the boy push a half smile; "I am looking for my dog, he's a small beagle, brown and white… have you guys seen him?"

The young girl shook her head and Regina noticed the boy kept looking over his shoulder which could only mean one thing… there was someone else in the house and Regina's assumption had been nothing but premature. She discretely looked around and lowered her voice. "Do you like dogs?" She asked and the seemingly mute children nodded.

"I like cats, too," The girl said sweetly and Regina's smile grew as she heard her guileless voice.

"Me too… Would you like to help me find him?"

The boy stared at her with his hands behind his back, and once again, glanced over his shoulder. Regina's eyes darted to the same direction suspiciously as she drew one hand behind _her_ back and touched the gun in the hidden holster.

Back in the ice cream truck; Green anxiously listened to the conversation. "Stay alert, guys,"

"I live in that house over there," Regina pointed at a nearby dwelling, trying to make the children feel a bit more comfortable and safe.

In a matter of seconds; the brunette's senses went on high alert as she heard the sound of a gun being cocked and quickly looked up.

"You are not taking them anywhere," A teenage boy said, from the entrance of the living room as he pointed the gun at her.

Back inside the ice cream truck; Green's eyes widened and Gold exited the hiding spot; the man rushed towards the house, holding his gun in both hands.

Simultaneously, every single one of the agents had heard as their teammate fell in danger. Emma felt her stomach turn; she was well aware that Regina was not wearing a Kevlar vest; the blonde grew impatient, however, had to stay calm and follow protocol.

In that instant, Jefferson saw nothing distress in Emma's eyes, he was on edge himself. He cared deeply for the brunette as well. Jefferson motioned to Emma and walked towards a nearby window; he stealthily peaked through as he held the weapon with expertise.

"I have a clear shot at this kid from where I stand." Jefferson said.

As Regina heard those words, she began an internal plea for her friend not to fire the gun. It was insanely frustrating not being able to communicate with her colleague and let him know what her tongue held. She raised both hands in midair slowly; just enough for the teenager to see she meant no harm. "Hey… I'm not here to hurt you, guys," Regina swallowed hard. "And I know you don't want to hurt them either, so put your gun down." she instructed the teen, hoping her teammates had caught on her message.

Protocol stated that she should have immediately withdrawn her gun and pointed it at the visible threat; however, she had chosen to follow another kind of instinct.

"Damn it, Regina," Emma muttered to herself, cursing the situation they were in.

Regina had barely heard her friend's voice. She stayed focused on the young man threatening the life of the little ones and her very own.

Moments like this made her think of the true meaning of consequences; what would be of her baby boy if she were to find her demise in one of these incredibly risky circumstances she faced on her day-to-day. Most times the scale of chances had been tipped on her favor as they always wore their bulletproof garments, but situations like this one made it impossible to do so, at least if they wanted to be successful.

Jefferson wanted nothing but to rush into the house yet knew that the action could startle the probably inexperienced boy and prompt him to shoot his friend or the children in question. The man continued to observe the teen as he heard his friend talk herself out of a fucked up situation beautifully, he knew that if someone could flip this scenario, it was definitely Regina. He could tell this kid had no experience with guns by the way he held it.

The little girl's eyes were filled with fear, but more than anything they seemed like they had seen and had enough. "Leave her alone, Jake! She hasn't done anything wrong!" she cried.

Regina glanced down at her defender and noticed thick tears running down her cheeks. Brown eyes noticed how the teenager grew anxious, seemingly angry and frustrated, which she knew were fatidic signs.

"Look, it's ok, Jake… nothing bad has to happen; just give me the gun, alright…?" Regina took a step forward and the young man jerked back.

"Don't!" The edge in his voice made Emma and the rest of the team ready their guns.

Regina stood her ground, looking into his eyes, dreading the worst and hoping for her very own son's and this kid's sake that he wouldn't pull the trigger. The darkness that came along with taking someone's life was a kind of stain that could not wash away from any soul.

The teenager began to shake and cry with anger in his eyes. "You think I'm stupid, don't you?!" he cried.

With hands still up in midair, Regina shook her head without taking her dark eyes away from his blue ones. "No, I don't… but you are scaring them, so please, just give me the gun."

"Do you think I don't know you're a cop?" He wiped away a string of tears whilst his other hand threatened the woman's life.

Outside the house, Neal and Gold signaled to each other. They could so easily just rush in and ambush the kid...

"I know you have people with you in that stupid ice cream truck across the street, but you won't catch my dad! You can't take him away, too!"

Back in the white squared box; Feeling suddenly exposed and outsmarted by a kid, Green made a mental note to remind her boss of his seasoned strategies and just how obsolete this particular one had turned out to be. "Seriously…"

In the back of the house, Emma was close to losing her mind, the woman began to approach the back door. "Gold, I'm going in." It wasn't a question or even a plea for permission, she needed to get her friend out of this mess and she needed to do it now.

"Copy that," The team leader said. "Be careful not to alarm him, Neal and I will cover the front"

Jefferson placed his hand on the door handle and quietly turned it as he cringed, hoping the damn thing would not creak. He walked in quietly, but just as Emma was about to step into the house, green eyes caught sight of a man jumping the fence on the house next door. She quickly assumed of his identity... this was the son of a bitch they were here to catch.

"Shit!" She said, and sprinted after him. "Neal, cover Jefferson, this bastard is running away— he saw us! I think he's headed to Bay Street." she managed the speech with no trouble as she ran with incredible speed.

Neal rushed to the back of the house in aid of his teammate, while Gold touched the device in is ear. "Green, send units to Bay and 42nd, he might be trying to cut through and catch the rush of Market Street," The flow in his speech was flawless. He had burned the map of the area to his brain.

The woman in the truck nodded as adrenaline swam through her veins like fire.

Jefferson was the one with the best aim in the entire team; he was a perfectionist, highly sarcastic and a gentleman, but he was also an incredibly protective friend. Once inside the house he looked back at Neal and nodded, letting him know he was going for it. Jefferson passed the kitchen counter as smoothly as a ninja would. The teen was scrawny and was also shaking like a leaf; however, his main concern was the loaded 44 in his equally trembling hands pointing at the woman he was now crossing eyes with.

The little boy standing by Regina saw the man approaching his brother from the back. Jefferson rushed a finger to his lips, instructing the child to be quiet.

Regina felt a rush of relief invade her. She knew Jefferson would have this kid disarmed in no time.

Exhilarated by each muscle in her body propelling her forward with speed; Emma ran like she was chasing after her next batch of oxygen, she dodged endless obstacles, ranging from bushes, trees and even trash cans. The target ran surprisingly fast. The blonde quickly gathered that the bastard was in prime shape; and even though he kept turning his head, he seemed anything but scared; the woman could have sworn to have seen the son of a bitch smile.

Emma growled, she actually growled as she realized the rat she chased after seemed to revel in the race.

In that instant, she thought of Regina. The brunette and Henry were all she had. She thought of how the woman had risked everything in order to save those kids and even the teen boy. What most people would call absolute weakness; Emma saw as magnificent strength. Regina's course of action had shown exactly the kind of person she was… she was a real life hero in ways most could never begin to understand. As she continued to run, she had no idea how things had ended back in the house, however, the reason why the blonde did not hesitate to chase after the man who was now her bulls eye, was because if something were to happen to Regina, her bravery would not be in vain.

Regina was the first person she'd call whenever she experienced any peak in the emotional wheel; Regina knew her inside out just as she knew the brunette, she trusted her like no other. She had invested in their friendship with eyes closed because even though she expected nothing back, Emma knew she'd always get surplus in return. They were the kind of match who needed no words; the kind of unprecedented pairing envied by anyone who got the chance to watch them interact and be left feeling a deep longing to have the same in their lives.

The blonde was yanked back into the crude reality of the chase as she realized the man she sought after had had an unfortunate conclave with destiny… the idiot had actually tripped which gave Emma the perfect chance to jump on him. She launched her body forward and managed to actually bring him down like a sack of potatoes.

Just as his chest hit the hard concrete; he agilely squirmed within the hold of the woman above him and fought back viciously.

"Don't you move!" Emma warned with gritted teeth.

* * *

Luckily, everything had worked out perfectly that day. The suspect had been caught and no one had been harmed. Right outside the house, the aftermath of a successful raid flared with full blinding colors. The street was filled with official vehicles. Emma, on the other hand, had been taken to the nearest hospital to get the gash on her forehead patched up. Regina had not seen her since they had parted ways before the bust.

The brunette made her way into the hospital hallway and conveniently stopped by the reception desk.

"I'm here to see Emma Swan, I understand she is being checked after a head injury," The beautiful agent said to the woman across from her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm afraid I won't be able to give out any information."

Regina coolly flashed her federal badge to the hospital employee, who suddenly seemed more than glad to cooperate.

"I understand... I'm so sorry... please follow me," She walked around the desk and directed the agent towards an immaculate white room.

Just as Regina entered, Emma was reaching for her jacket resting on the bed. Green eyes looked up and realized that her best friend was now a few feet away from her.

"Hey," Emma grinned as she put on the garment.

"Hey, yourself," Regina said, as she walked closer, heart pounding wildly inside her chest. "How bad was it?" She extended her hand towards Emma's forehead muting gentleness.

"It was nothing. Gold just made a big fuss about the whole thing… you know how dramatic head injuries can be..."

Brown eyes met green ones, she knew Emma too well.

"Hmm... I see… any stitches?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged and said, "Only six."

Regina opened her mouth to speak before the other agent stopped her. "It's not a big deal… really, so, please relax."

The brunette woman arched an eyebrow.

"Trust me, it's going to take a lot more than breaking my skull open to take me down, Regina… you'll have plenty of me to deal with for a long time." Emma joked as she pushed out a chivalrous elbow and offered an arm to her friend. Regina had no option but to smile and comply. After looping her arm around Emma's, they walked out of the hospital-room feeling tired, relieved and ready to go home.

* * *

Emma had driven Regina to her apartment. It was routine for the blonde to always go upstairs with the brunette and hang out with her godson every chance she got. After Regina opened the thick door; a toddler wearing ninja turtles pajamas ran to the pair with excitement.

"Mommy, you're home!" Henry crashed right onto his mother's legs and she lovingly returned the enthusiastic affection.

She picked him up in her arms and planted a big kiss on his cheek. "Hello, my love… yes, I am home, did you have fun with Katheryn today?"

The happy boy barely answered. "Yeah!" His eyes widened as he caught sight of the blonde behind his mother. "Emma!" He eagerly stretched his arms out and the taller woman melted as always.

She held him and continued to walk inside the sophisticated apartment with the bundle of joy wiggling in her arms, that sweet baby smell still clung to him mixed with fresh soap and shampoo.

Regina furthered into her home and greeted Katheryn, who stood a few feet away, sporting a wide smile and crossed arms.

"How was he today?"

"Adorable and restless as always… he already had dinner of course, and was about to go to bed before you guys came in."

The young boy placed both his hands on Emma's cheeks. "You stayin over?" Those twinkling, big beautiful hazel eyes looked into green ones.

"Actually, no, but I definitely have time for a super awesome bedtime story if you'll have me," Emma said to baby Henry.

"Yes!" The toddler pumped a victorious fist in the air excitedly.

Regina and Katheryn laughed.

"If you excuse me, ladies… I have an important commitment to attend to," Emma added and walked deeper into the apartment. The boy waved goodbye to his mother and baby sitter over the safety of his godmother's shoulder.

The brunette counted herself lucky. She had been able to find an amazing babysitter for her son. A few months after she had found out she was expecting, Regina had embarked on one of the most important searches she'd ever execute, and no matter how many women she had interviewed, none made the cut. Thanks to Gold's help, she had been able to get in touch with the perfect one. Kathryn had been in charge of Henry's care since he was only 5 months old.

"It's very late, Katheryn, you should stay… I'm sorry it took me so long, I had to pick Emma up at the hospital, I hope I didn't ruin your plans for tonight."

The blonde woman smiled and put on her coat. "It's quite alright you don't have to apologize, I had nothing planned, it's totally ok… and I'd love to stay, but I have some things to take care of at home, thank you for the offer, though." She hooked her purse strap over one shoulder and was ready to part.

Regina smiled. "Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow…" she said, and walked Kathryn to the door.

"Definitely, Gina… see you then." Katheryn walked out and Regina closed the door behind her.

Back in the magical room of superheroes and boyish charms, Henry was all tucked in, attentively listening to Emma tell him a little tale.

The blonde recited each word with care. "You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself any direction you choose. You're on your own. And you know what you know. And YOU are the one who'll decide where to go..."

His enthralling hazel eyes observed green ones with a kind of wonder that was so alive, she had no choice but to smile. "How was that for a super awesome story?"

Henry smiled and nodded; his little chest rising and falling at a perfect rhythm. The boy reached for the blonde's forehead with small, gentle hands and began to yawn as he spoke. "What happened?" he asked.

Emma, of course, allowed the touch and put on her bravest look. "A not so nice man hit me today, but I'll be good as new in a few days..." she said, with a smile that made the boy feel safe.

"Was he one of the bad guys?" Henry asked as he tried his best to stay awake.

Emma reached for his dark locks and caressed them. "Yeah… he was, but he won't be able to hurt anybody anymore."

"Good," Henry said, and nodded, his innocent eyes began to close slowly.

Emma watched him and his breathtaking tenderness, she felt full and happy to have this. "Yeah, kid," she whispered and took the stuffed woody doll lying next to Henry. "If you excuse me for a few minutes, cowboy dude," she said and placed the smiling toy on the nightstand, taking his place next to the boy. "I just need to close my eyes for a few minutes..." she barely managed with closed eyes.

A few minutes later, Regina walked into the dimly lit bedroom and melted at the sight before her. This was, of course, not the first time that Emma had fallen asleep with her son, but truth be told, it just didn't get old… watching them sleep so peacefully.

Regina smiled softly and quietly looked for an extra blanket in Henry's closet. After closing its doors, she unfolder the thick, clean, white garment and placed it on the sleeping woman.

Her feelings would have to wait… or more accurately, continue waiting, not that she had any intentions of telling Emma how she felt. There were times when she felt the words choke her, the intense emotions in her chest asphyxiate her… the amazing sight such as this make her want the blonde even more, but she had to consider and then reconsider… she had to be sure she wouldn't scare her best friend off and lose her… she had to find the right moment to let her know just what she had done to her heart.

Lights were now off… tomorrow would be a new day.

 **A/N: For those reading my other story Liasons and Second Chances, I'll be updating soon. Let me know what you guys think about this one! Should I continue? Would you like more? Please leave me a review and let me know! Thank you. Just a quick hello on 01/18/2018 I will continue this... I will finish them all.**


End file.
